


Your Brave New World

by keyboardclicks



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Emotional Confusion, Gen, emotional density
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardclicks/pseuds/keyboardclicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis struggles to understand her emotions and turns to another for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brave New World

You feel funny around him, and it scares you. The feelings you get are not bad, but they are foreign. Then again, many things have been foreign to you before; things like kindness, friendship, and hope. Existing solely for the purpose of carrying out the orders of another kept you from such things, and slowly they have begun to make their way into your life. This feeling, however, is different from all of those.  


Perhaps this is because it is not simply one feeling, like joy or sorrow are, but a myriad of different emotions coming into play at times you do not understand. And they all involve him. They all involve Firo.  


When he smiles, you want to smile. Happiness.  


When he is upset, you fret over the situation. Worry.  


When he is in your presence, you feel pleasant and content. Joy.  


You have never seen him cry, and are not likely to ever do so, but if you were, you know that you would not be able to stop yourself from crying. Sorrow.  


All of these emotions you feel when things do not directly affect you and so you have no reason to feel them at all, and yet you do. When Firo smiles there is a feeling in your stomach you have come to know as excitement. Why? When he has had a bad day you do your best to make him smile again, to make him happy. Perhaps that is because his happiness seems to directly affect your own, but for what reason is that? So many questions, so many confusing things in your head that there seem to be no answer to.  


You decide, one day, to ask him.  


“Firo, I have a question to ask you.”  


It's the morning; he's just woken up and is making food for himself and for you. It seems that ever since that day you told him about your constant lack of food, he has always made sure to at least make you breakfast. His kindness makes you happy and grateful, and you look forward every morning to tasting what he makes.  


“Hm? What's that, Ennis?” He laughs casually. “Nothing too hard, okay? It's morning and I'm not sure what kinds of things I can think of.”  


You do not think it should be a particularly difficult question, so you continue. “I have found recently that the way you feel directly affects the way that I feel. At first I thought it was because when you devoured Szilard his connection with me transferred to you, but this kind of thing never happened with him from what I can recall.”  


He blinks, and you watch as the expression he has while thinking crosses his face. You do not know why you know all of his expressions, but you do. You did not try to memorize them, but they seem to have wiggled their way into your memory without your permission.  


“Eh, well, how do I put this... When you feel things because of someone else it means you care about them a whole lot. Take Isaac and Miria; when Miria's sad, Isaac's sad, and when Isaac's afraid, Miria's afraid. That's because they care about each other a whole lot; they're in love.” He suddenly blushes, something that happens to a person when they are embarrassed, but you do not understand why that happens to him. “N-not that you have to be in love to feel that. Maybe that was a bad example... Eh lemme think...”  


“That's alright,” you say, “I think I understand now. I feel the things you feel because you are an important person to me, and we share an emotional connection with one another. Is that correct?”  


He considers, then nods. “Yeah, that's right, though I wouldn'ta put it in so many fancy words.” He smiles at you, and you find yourself smiling back.  


No longer are you scared; what Firo said makes sense to you, and you now understand that your emotional connection to him is normal. Things make sense, and the world moves on.


End file.
